


That's Great

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, I have no idea what I'm doing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Toppat!Henry, slight orgasm delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Henry wants something from Sven and he gets it.
Relationships: Henry Stickmin & Sven Svensson, Henry Stickmin/Sven Svensson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	That's Great

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Work on the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230384) by [EmeraldThief22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldThief22/pseuds/EmeraldThief22). 



> This is my first explicit fic so if it's bad I'm so sorry.
> 
> If the Author of the fic I was inspired by wants me to remove it, I will do as asked.

He enters the cockpit, noting how spacious and empty it seems. He really should get some decoration for it.

"Who's there?"

His eyes are drawn to the reason he came here in the first place. Sven. He's kneeling down, having been fiddling with something on the seat, but was now turning around to look at him. 

Dark eyes widening in surprise, he hastily moves to stand up. 

Henry raises his hand, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Hen—uh, sir! Did you need something?"

He steps closer, bending down and moving into Sven's space, gripping his wrist and placing a hand against his chest. 

"Now, now, there's no need to be formal, Svensson."

Pushing him back against the chair, he slides his hand down to Sven's thigh. He flushes slightly.

Henry releases his wrist, using his thumb to tilt Sven's head and look into his eyes.

"Is this okay?"

Eager nodding, and he feels a hand settle on his knee. 

"Of cour—uhm, y-yes. Sir."

He rolls his eyes at the formality, but that is all he needs, quickly removing both their hats and placing them at the side. 

Slipping his thumb between Sven's lips, he prompts him to open his mouth slightly, allowing him to settle it between his teeth.

His teeth graze against Sven's neck, making him gasp quietly and squirm, then he presses his lips just under his jaw, kissing his way downwards until the collar of his dress shirt. 

Henry sucks on his neck thoughtfully, and proceeds to drag his tongue along Sven's collarbone, which grants him soft whimpers and Sven gently biting his thumb as he shivers. 

Oh Sven, always so careful to not hurt him, even in moments like this. 

Trying out a few areas on his neck, he sits back to admire the marks that were beginning to bloom on Sven's skin. Purple, blues, yellowish-greens. But he's not satisfied yet. 

He leans forward, positioning his mouth just at the edge of his jaw, under his ear, and bites down hard. Sven moans, jerking back, pulling his legs slightly towards himself. He wipes away some blood from his mouth, smearing a thin line on his face. 

"Now everyone will know who you belong to, won't they?"

Sven shivers at that, letting out a whimper and squeezing his eyes shut. He clings on to Henry's suspenders. 

Henry licks his lips, admiring the bright flush on his face. 

Looking at his pretty face made Henry feel even more aroused. His pants feel tighter. 

He removes his thumb and quickly presses his lips against Sven's, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He can taste the bitter coffee that Sven loved to drink so much with an undertone of sweetness. 

Sven whimpers again, reaching up and grabbing Henry's shoulders and pushing his head forward to deepen the kiss. 

Unbuckling Sven's belt, he eases his pants and boxers down to his ankles and takes his erection in his grip, rubbing his hand up and down his shaft. 

Groaning and spreading his legs further apart, this prompts Henry to pull his pants off entirely. 

He pulls away from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connects them. 

"You're being such a good boy. But—"

Pushing himself away, he stops touching Sven. Sven lets out a whine, reaching out to try to pull Henry back, but Henry brushes him away gently. He takes out some lube from his pocket and wipes some onto his fingers.

"W—wha?"

Sven's hand moves to his erection, but Henry takes his wrists and restrains him, leaning close to Sven's ear. 

"Behave, sweetheart. Beg for me. Beg for me to touch you, beg for me to kiss you, beg for me to fuck your cunt—"

"Please! P-please—sir, I need—I need…"

Henry subconsciously notes how Sven's accent thickens, releasing Sven, who obediently drops his hands to the side. He slips one hand up Sven's shirt, the other unclipping his suspenders and pulling down his own pants and undergarments.

"Say my name, Sven. What do you want me to do?"

"I want—Henry, please, I need—I want you to fuck m-me, hard, please, please, I can't—aaAH!"

Henry slips two fingers into him, making a scissoring motion. 

"You're so tight, sweetie~"

"Uhnnh…"

He admires the tears welling up in his eyes, his brightly flushed cheeks, the little streak of drool trailing down from the edge of his mouth, the meek expression gracing his face. 

Slipping another finger in, he presses in fully then hooks his fingers to rub against Sven's prostate. He wails, leaning forward and pressing his face desperately into Henry's chest, trembling. 

Beautiful. 

Sven tries to buck his hips to follow Henry's rhythm, but he holds his hip down, continuing to increase his speed. 

"Sir—H-Henry, I—I'm gonna—"

Henry takes his fingers out entirely when he feels him tighten. Sven whines again. 

"No—"

"Now sweetie, it's too early for that, don't you think?"

"Hnng…no..."

He takes Sven's legs and positions them on his shoulder, adjusting his hips. Sven once again finds his back pressed against the seat. Henry pushes himself into him. 

Yelping in surprise, squeezing his eyes shut, his hands desperately grip the fabric on the seat. 

His hips move back and forth slowly at first, testing the waters, then picks up speed. He hits Sven's prostate. 

"Mmmhh—aAh—f-fan—yes—yES!"

He grips Sven's hips, hard enough that bruises would form, thrusting into him almost desperately, panting. Sven covers his mouth with one of his hands, trying to muffle his screams, while his other seeks out Henry's leg to grip in an effort to anchor himself. 

Henry finally looks at Sven's face. There's a thin sheen of sweat over his forehead, his cheeks are flushed a brilliant pink, thin trails of tears rolling down his cheeks. He was biting down on his hand, blood dribbling down in a thin trail, eyes clouded. 

That was what did it for him, along with Sven tightening around him, and he thrusts roughly into him one more time before letting out a groan as he came in him. Sven came with a shout, splattering white on both of them.

He wipes some up with his finger and slipped into his mouth, delighting in the taste, his other hand rubbing Sven's thigh comfortingly and he pants harshly, his head pressed against the seat. They catch their breaths for a moment. 

But he wasn't finished yet. 

Henry turns them around, this time seating himself on the edge of his seat, so that Sven is blearily staring at his crotch from where he was kneeling. 

Sven lets out a small exclamation as he stares at Henry's already growing erection, then reaches out tentatively to stroke it. Henry bites his lip in an effort to stifle a moan at the touch. 

He grips a handful of Sven's hair and yanks his head up, causing him to yelp. 

"Y-you may have had enough, love, but I'm still not satisfied yet."

His watering eyes light up with understanding, and Henry's hand loosens its grip. 

Slowly, he wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, giving it an experimental suck, causing Henry to give a short gasp. 

He pulls away, but does not move too far as Henry tightens his grip to stop him. 

"You're…big."

But he gives Henry a small reassuring smile. 

Then he takes the rest of his cock carefully, trying not to choke. Henry marvels at this. 

Feeling his tongue rub against his cock, the vibrations as Sven moans and begins to bop up and down, Henry throws his head back and mutters a curse under his breath, his grip tightening in Sven's hair. 

He bucks his hips, causing Sven to nearly choke, but he recovers quickly enough to follow in time with Henry. 

Henry focuses on how deep he can get down Sven's throat, until Sven's lips meet his crotch. He involuntarily pushes Sven's head forward. 

His erection throbs, and he groans when he comes again. Sven shudders as well, swallowing whatever he could, then releases his dick with a pop, licking his lips curiously as some of Henry's cum dribbles out of the edges of his mouth. 

"Wow…"

Henry sits down next to him to wrap his arms around Sven, muttering praises as he combs his hand through his mussed up hair. He presses a kiss to his forehead. 

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I…Good."

His voice sounds harsh and slightly broken, but he does sound happy, though tired. 

Sven returns his embrace as well, burying his face into Henry's neck. He can feel his warm breaths against his neck. 

"That's good. That's great."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bold of you to assume that I know what the fucking fuck I'm doing. Can you tell I had no idea what to title or write in the summary? Because they're both really shitty and I'm dying inside.
> 
> If you have tips on what I can do better, please tell me. 
> 
> If I write something I want to actually be good and the only way for me to that is to improve.
> 
> Edit: I made some edits and added some stuff. I was reading through it and I realised how jarring it was that so many paragraphs that were close to each other started with the same word, so I wanted to change that. Hope it's better.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And So...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338177) by [EmeraldThief22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldThief22/pseuds/EmeraldThief22)




End file.
